Grigori
'The Grigori '''are the primary antagonistic presence in the upcoming Role-Play arc, The Moon Of Exodus Arc. They are enormous, titanic monsters with the characteristics of eldritch abominations, otherwordly and grotesque in both appearance and ruthlessness. As malignant embodiments of total extinction and abject annihilation, it is said that they number a total swarm which is easily a number within the hundreds of billions, likely much, much more. They boast power and destructive capacity the likes of which is equaled only by their own infinite compulsion for hunting, killing, and ending innocent life in the universe, as mysterious creatures who have traveled unto our universe from a realm beyond our own cosmic borders. Details as to their creation and goals are unknown, but one thing is for certain, they must be stopped, lest they effectively wipe out all intelligent life in the universe itself on their bloody warpath to Planet Earth, where their true goal exists. Overview The Grigori are a race of malign, unknowable entities which are more commonly considered as Eldritch Horrors more than anything else. Little information is know about them on a more complex level, though it is certain that they are foreign to this universe. It is not know where they come from specifically, only that they are fueled by an unsympathetic intellect of machine-like behavior which causes them to hunt and kill any and all living entities within the universe. They enter our universe through what has been defined as "interuniversal gates", appearing at random in all different sectors of the universe, after which they immediately began traveling at astronomical, law-defying speeds towards Planet Earth, annihilating everything that dares to stop them or attempt to get in their paths without mercy or distinction. The Grigori are the subject of unbound hate, and since their appearance mere months ago, they have become responsible for the eradication of countless civilizations and races. We do not know who they are, where they came from or what their true intentions are, but they must be stopped. Appearance Traveler Form Upon successfully reaching our universe by passing through an interuniversal gate, The Grigori are in their "Traveler" forms. This titanic, monstrous vessels resemble chaotic, chunks of coral-like material which are all of insectoid, organic, and rock-like in nature, and are each equipped with a rather tremendous roster of dermal weapons and biological tools of destruction, not unlike large spacefaring battleships, covered in spikes and dangerous blade-like protrusions which allow them to easily impale or rip through anything which dares get into their path. The Grigori typically appear as hundreds upon hundreds of meters tall, wide, and long, something which can make them incredibly hard to stop, pursue, or slow down under normal circumstances, especially considering the sheer speed which that have the ability to move through space with. These forms are capable of engaging in high-octane feats of aerial acrobatics, and fight their opponents by using a mixture of unknown artillery fire and dogfighting techniques, swooping and attempting to ram into their targets in hopes of ripping them apart upon impact. It is not know what material that The Grigori are made out of, though it seems to be some form of living, biological rock-like substance which is extremely tough, durable, and resistant to all sorts of enemy attacks, making them proverbial juggernauts which are extremely difficult for most conventional forms of weaponry to deal damage to. True Form On the rare occassion that A Grigori encounters a force, weapon, or opponent that is capable of dealing sufficient damage to its massive ship-like form, it will shed and abandon its the outer layers of its body and reveal the true form inside. The True Form of The Grigori in question, which is incubated and contained within the massive outer shell of its Traveler Form is many, many times more powerful, destructive, and dangerous than its first state. A true form of a Grigori typically takes on the manifestation of something which is vaguely humanoid, yet ghostly, phantasmal and completely otherwordly at the same time. As to the size and shape, a Grigori's true form is typically much, much taller than the average human being, and towers head and shoulders over most humanoid races that exist within the universe, usually being everything from 7 to 12 feet tall in height, with long limbs and lithe, unnatural builds. The True Forms of The Grigori typically boast far greater affinity towards combat, martial arts exchanges, and immense destructive capacity with the ability to channel and unleash The Zenaida Effect, their merciless and relentless behavior causing them to be extremely formidable opponents for even the toughest warriors. Once their true forms have been exposed, The Grigori in question can actually differ heavily in characteristics and intelligent design rather heavily between them, yet they all maintain some kind of phantasmal, semi-humanoid quality about them which is unnerving to their foes. Behavior General Behavior Not much is known to the public about how The Grigori think. The field of study involving The Grigori is still in its earliest stages, but several very simple facts have been ascertained as to their behavior. They are clearly sentient lifeforms, and it is understood that they are fueled by intelligence which dictates that they must pursue and bring about the total annihilation of all life in the universe. They are extremely unmerciful, abrupt, and quick to act, making use of their various weapons, powers, and skills to eradicate everything and anyone which dares stand in their way. They are profoundly destructive in nature, and have no qualms about wiping out entire armies of enemies in the span of a few mere seconds. They are seemingly incapable of any real form of conventional, intelligent communcation, and due to their size and the nature of their forms, they do not even possess organs or bodily functions which are capable of causing something that even resembles speech. Most of the time, they are silent, brutal killers, however, they due have the ability to express a certain emotion; rage. If their advance through space is impeded or held back for extended periods, and what's more, if they are actually challenged, The Grigori in question will begin to roar, or rather, screech. Each Grigori has the ability to emit an intense wave of unholy noise, a sonic roar, which usually signifies that they will begin fighting even more viciously, becoming faster and harder to deal with. Hostility & Combat The Grigori are an ''extremely hostile, confrontational, and warlike race. They exhibit no hesitation in wiping out life on a scale of trillions and trillions. They are explosive and absolutely apocalyptic in their destructive capacity, and show the ability to make their enemy forces disappear, extremely quickly at that. As mentioned, a singular Grigori will utilize the natural biological weapons which exist upon its body to deal damage to its enemies, and it will grow increasingly more destructive and desperate to kill its enemy the longer that a battle is drawn out, even going so far so as to use suicide tactics, such as self-destructing or putting its own welfare in harms way if it means that it can successfully kill its opponent(s). Vicious and cruel warriors, The Grigori make pragmatic use of everything at their disposal to kill their enemies, and using their propulsive engines to slam their massive bodies into their targets is something which they are inherently design to accomplish, something which results in the devastation of most ships which dare to encounter a Grigori, whom are capable of destroying entire space colonies. Origin Known Facts History The Opening Event Powers Grigori Types Drone Units Hive Units Traveler Units Master Units Known Grigori Image Gallery Trivia Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by The Moonlight Butterfly Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races